


Eat your kings (Show your teeth)

by kitsurama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, Crossdressing, F/F, Gen, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Women Being Awesome, Women In Power, actually just kurama, and foxes, oh god what am i DOING, talking dogs, this is a product of mashing different tropes together, vaguely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsurama/pseuds/kitsurama
Summary: Neji expected a lot to go wrong when Akatsuki invaded the Kingdom and killed the King. What he didn't expect was a masked man saving his life when he offered himself up as a diversion so Princess Hinata could escape. Now all he's got to do is find her and figure out a plan to take back the Kingdom. Easy right?Previously titled Paper Crowns.





	1. Chapter 1

Neji woke with the first sound of the bell.

His heart beats painfully in his chest, and Neji didn’t bother with shoes as he throws himself out of bed and runs to Hinata’s room. Shino and Kiba are already there when he threw the doors open, poised to attack but at Hinata’s shout of, “Neji!” They relaxed, though never lowering their swords.

“Milady,” Neji breathes, catching her hands. “I’m glad to see you’re alright.”

Hinata’s smile was small but nonetheless genuine. “I’m well, Neji, but do you know what’s going on?”

Neji shook his head, catching Kiba’s eye as he turned to where Shino was positioned by the window.

“We’re under attack,” He replied. “I don’t know anything else.”

“Akatsuki,” Kiba growled, sounding much like his canine companion. “I sent Akamaru out to scout, he should be back with more information soon.”

Neji have a faint nod, sliding his hands out of Hinata’s with a smile and joined Shino by the window. The streets below were filled with fire and bodies; knights, peasants and enemies. Neji can still hear the faint sound of fighting echoing around the castle.

“We weren’t prepared,” He murmurs, and Shino makes an agreeing noise. “It was a surprise attack.”

Neji sighs, catching the hair that spills over his shoulder and tucking it behind his ear. He’s sure he looks like a mess, but the worry over the invasion outranks any vainness he feels towards his appearance.

(It’s not like the others look much better. Shino’s glasses are crooked and Kiba looks like he got hit by lightning with how his hair is standing up. Hinata’s got the faintest bedhead, as well.)

Turning away from the window and catching Hinata’s eye, Neji takes a minute to just breath. He tries for a smile, anything to reassure his princess, but from the worried crease between her brows he doesn’t manage quite as well as he hoped.

Kiba makes a soft noise, eyes flashing with something that’s not quite panic but close enough as he slides the door open enough to let the large white dog in.

Neji doesn’t ask what's wrong, but his eyes narrow when he catches the hardened look enter Kiba’s eyes as Akamaru whines. The dog places his maw into Kiba’s hand, and the man closes his eyes.

“The King is dead,” He announces, ignoring the sharp intake of breath from the two Hyuuga. “Pein is to ascend the throne, but he wants the Princesses head.”

Neji hisses a breath and glances at Hinata, catching her wide eyes and pale features. Shino shifts to his left, and he looks over to catch his eye.

“We need a plan,” Shino says quietly.

Neji knows that and his mind is racing to come up with something--anything to save Hinata. They don’t have much time, he doesn’t need to be told that to know, and he turns, catching sight of himself in Hinata’s mirror and--

Pauses.

It’s stupid and reckless and might just work.

“Lady Hinata,” He steps forward, catching her shoulders and looking her square in the eyes. “You’re going to need to cut your hair and I’m going to need a dress.”

Kiba makes a choking noise, and Hinata blinks, mouth parting before closing. Her eyebrows furrow, but she takes a moment to nod before turning to her closet.

“You have a plan then?” Shino says, and he’s already drawing a short knife from his belt.

“You three are going to get the Princess somewhere safe,” He replies, taking the blade from Shino and turning to where Hinata returns with a simple blue dress and black cloak. “I’m going to be the distraction.”

“Neji, no--” Hinata begins, clutching the clothing to her chest but Neji just smiles.

“It’s going to be alright, Hinata,” He says, squeezing her hand and switching the dress and cloak out for the knife. “I promise.”

(If Hinata is a little teary eyed and her hands shake as she grips the blade, no one comments on it.)

  


When Neji steps out from behind the changing screen, clothes in his hands, it’s to see Hinata cutting the last lock of hair off.

Her hair is short, barely touching her chin. Neji can’t help but stop and stare for a moment, even as Shino begins to sweep up the fallen hair. It’s not that it looks bad but--

The Hyuuga are vain. Always dressed in beautiful robes and long hair done up in extravagant ways. Even Neji, ward of King Hiashi, isn’t exempt from the practice of the royal family. But looking at Hinata now he thinks short hair fits her better than any Hyuuga style.

She smiles shyly at him, reaching up to tug at her hair and stopping short, having nothing to grab onto. Neji smiles softly at her, exchanging the blade for clothes again and shooing her behind the screen he just came from behind.

A low whistle fills the air, and Neji doesn’t have to see him to know Kiba is smirking.

“Looking good, Milord. Or should I say Milady,” Kiba snickers to himself.

Neji just rolls his eyes and flicks his hair at the man, turning to grab the cloak and throw it over his dress. Hinata doesn’t take nearly as long as Neji to slip into the trousers and blouse, and when she comes out Neji helps her adjust the sleeves so they don’t cover her hands.

“I’ll come find you when I can,” He promises, sliding another, darker, cloak over her shoulders. Hinata looks wary, but nods.

“I’ll be waiting, then,” Hinata replies, and kisses him on the cheek before he can pull away.

“I’ll exit through the east wing and draw their attention,” Neji begins, looking to the two guards who now look all business. “You three take the Princess through the servants quarters. There's a secret passage that leads out the back of the castle and into the woods, Hinata knows the way.”

Shino nods and Kiba gives a, “Yes sir.”

“Give me five minutes to draw their attention then go,” Neji orders, but hesitates before he can touch the door handle. He looks back at Hinata, looks at her two guards and Akamaru standing grim at her sides. “Long live the Queen,” He whispers, and ducks out the door.

Neji only manages to take five steps before he’s spotted.

Hiden, one of Akatsuki’s senior knights had just turned down the hall the princesses room was in and spotted him attempting to slip down the opposite end.

“And where does the little princess think she’s going, eh?” Hidan smirked, and signals the guards behind him to move.

Neji doesn’t speak but he's viciously cursing in his head. He doesn’t spare Hidan a glance, instead turning to run to the left and vaulting over the railing to the next flight of stairs. He hears Hidan swear from behind him before the sound of running alerts him to the upcoming chase.

He casts a fleeting through to Hinata, hoping she gets out with less trouble than he already has found himself in. But Neji doesn’t have the time to worry about Hinata now, cringing at the sound of shouts and running behind him as he ducks down another hall and slides around a column to the next set of stairs.

He’s still barefoot and he curses softly as he nearly trips over the hem of the dress. He briefly wonders how Hinata can move so well in them before he manages to gather his bearings.

(Neji files that thought away for later consideration, as well as the thought to ask if she can change the dress code when she’s Queen because surely women would like to wear trousers?)

The doors leading to the courtyard are almost within reach, and Neji hits the ground running from the last flight of stairs and throws himself against them. They open with a bang, drawing himself more attention than Hidan’s loud swearing behind him brings. Neji has to throw himself to the side to avoid a swing at his head, slipping around another Akatsuki guard that comes up on his other side.

Neji doesn’t have any weapons on him, but he works with what he has. He seemingly trips, landing on his hands in the dirt. Except when one of the guards get within range he tosses a handful of dirt into his eyes.

The guard drops his sword with a swear, hands rubbing furiously at his reddening eyes and Neji doesn’t waste a second to scoop up the blade and drive it into the man’s shoulder.

He twist, yanking the blade free and forces Hidan’s strike off course. It cuts slightly into his side, and Neji hisses as Hidan laughs.

“Got a little fight in you, eh Princess? That just makes this more fun,” He sneers.

Neji snarls and hooks his foot around Hidan’s ankle, knocking him off balance enough to dart past him to the wall separating the courtyard from the forest.

He takes a running leap, digging his hands into the stone and hoisted himself up on top of the wall. He can feel his feet scraping stone, blood making the soles slick as he kicks one of the guards who attempts to grab him in the face.

Neji can feel parts of the cloak snagging on the wall and tearing, but he’s too busy throwing himself to the ground to care. He lands on his knees, hood falling back but Neji doesn’t have time to fix it, only pulling himself up and making towards the forest.

Hidan snarls, and he can hear him thumping against the wall before ordering his men to go after him.

Neji swears, catching himself on a tree and slides around it to put his back to the bark. He’s breathing heavily, feet tingling in pain from the abuse of running through the forest with no shoes. He’s not sure how far in he’s gotten, only noting that the Akatsuki haven’t given up their search for him yet.

He knows he has to move again soon, can already hear the crunch of his pursuer's footsteps getting louder. He can’t hear Hidan anymore, but he doesn’t dwell on the thought. Instead Neji looks down at his already dirt stained and ripped dress.

Neji winces, knowing that Hinata won’t hold the poor treatment against him but not able to stop the bubble of resentment of ruining something so nice.

There's a snap to his left, and Neji raises his head just in time to see the arrow embed itself into the bark right beside his head.

He swears, loudly, and throws himself to the left. Stopping short at the man already advancing on him in that direction. It’s a split second decision, but Neji hurls the stolen sword at the man and makes to run past him.

Neji can feel the breath leave him as another guard slams into him, throwing him to the ground. He tries to catch himself on a tree, but ends up sliding down a slight incline. There's dirt in his eyes and in his mouth and Neji can’t help but gasps as a foot is placed on his throat.

“This isn’t the Princess,” The one holding him down says.

Neji sneers past the lack of air, triumph visible in his eyes as they realize the Princess has probably escaped.

There's a moment of stillness, an uncomfortable silence, before the man places the tip of her sword against Neji’s neck and withdraws his foot.

“Go inform Hidan about this new development,” He commands. “She might not have gotten too far.”

One of the men nods and takes off back the way they came, and a flicker of fear rolls through Neji. He snarls, but stays still as the man presses the blade harder against his skin. A slight pain pierces his neck, and he can feel a bed of blood roll down his collar bone as the man sneers.

“I’m going to make sure to take my time with you for this little trick,” He growls, and Neji bares his teeth right back.

As quick as lightning, the man draws his sword up, but before he can swing it back down and take Neji’s head a low whistle fills the clearing.

The man jerks, head snapping up but he can’t even shout before a hulking shape takes him down. Neji blinks, incredulous, at the sight of a small dog trotting up to him. He props himself up on his elbows, sparing a glance at the giant dog that had taken down the man about to kill him and feels entirely justified when he thinks, _what the hells?_

The smaller dog clambers onto his thigh, placing his paws on his chest and sniffling at his throat. Neji is stalk still, and can feel himself gaping as the dog opens it’s mouth.

“No poison, great,” It grumbles, and Neji can’t help the little noise that escapes from between his teeth.

Neji takes a moment to process talking dog, and scrambles up to his feet, dislodging the now disgruntled looking dog and whipping his head around the clearing.

There's another two dogs flanking a silver haired man in a mask, one eye hidden behind his hair. There's only two Akatsuki left, and it’s embarrassingly easy for the man to cut them down.

The man-- _his savior_ takes a moment to wipe his sword on one of the felled men before turning, casting a smile at Neji.

“Don’t worry, fair maiden,” He begins, winking, completely ignoring the dog’s snort and Neji’s bemused expression. “You’re safe now.”

“I’m not a lady,” Neji blurts out, a mixture of confusion and irritation lacing his tone. Yes, he’s in one of Hinata’s dresses but that doesn’t mean he looks like a girl, right?

The man blinks, eye narrowing and stepping forward until he’s in Neji’s personal space. The Hyuuga doesn’t move, doesn’t even breath--

“Huh. My mistake, the dress kind of--” Neji cuts the man off with a hiss, grabbing his savior by the shoulder and reversing their positions.

The slightest movement of one of the felled soldiers had drawn his attention, and in between one moment and the next had jumped up and prepared to stab the silver haired man in the back.

Neji slides forward, hooking his foot around his knee and pulling him forward. The man stumbles and Neji is ready for him, grabbing his wrist and twisting--causing the sword to drop and pulls back his other fist to deliver a nose crunching punch to his face.

The man drops back down and doesn’t get up.

Neji’s fists stings, and the adrenaline rush and embarrassment over being mistaken for a damsel in distress conform into anger as he spins around and snarls, “Sorry to disappoint--if you’re looking for some lady in trouble who will do _anything_ for her savior go find someone else, pervert.”

The small dog at his feet smothers a laugh behind a cough, and the silver haired man blinks as Neji whirls back around and begins to pick his way across the clearing.

Neji doesn’t have time for stupidly handsome men trying to play knight in shining armour, he still has to find Hinata and plan a way to retake the Kingdom from Akatsuki. Neji doesn’t even entertain the thought of the Princess not getting away, Hinata is wickedly resourceful and he knows Shino, Kiba and even Akamaru would die before letting Hinata get hurt.

He’s almost too engrossed in his thoughts to hear the crunch of feet behind him, but by the time he turns his head a hand catches him around the waist and he stiffens as warm breath brushes his ear.

“You’re bleeding,” The silver haired man mumbles, and Neji’s breath hitches as he slides his way around the Hyuuga. He’s too shocked to move, and doesn’t fight the man as he sweeps Neji’s feet out from under him and gently lowers him to the ground.

“Wha--” Neji breathes, coughing and letting his hair swing forward to hide the growing flush. “ _What_ do you think you’re doing?”

The man hums, taking one of Neji’s feet in his hands and sweeping his thumb across the bloody sole. Neji fights a shiver and determinedly looks away.

“You might not be a pretty maiden, but what kind of man would I be if I let King Hiashi’s ward run around hurt? You’ll get an infection if you keep this up, you know.”

Neji snaps his head back around, blanching. He meets the man’s calculating eyes, his own wide and flickering with a hint of fear.

“What do you want,” Neji hisses, jerking his foot out of the man's hold. He lets him.

“I don’t know what you mean,” He drawls, shifting forward. “I just want to help.”

“Bullshit,” Neji snarled, baring his teeth as he shuffles backwards. But there's dogs at his back, and he’s boxed in like an animal.

“Those men were apart of Akatsuki,” The man says instead. “I’ve been working on tracking them down and eliminating them. They’re too dangerous to leave alone.”

Neji can’t help the bubble of contempt as he thinks of the kingdom now under Akatsuki’s control, of hearing Hiashi has been slain and having to play distraction so Hinata could escape.

“Well you’re a little late,” Neji snarls, too angry to care. “They’ve taken over the kingdom. King Hiashi is dead and the Princess is gone.”

The man sucks in a breath, rocking back on his heels. Neji can hear him let out a faint curse, and he bites his lip as he looks away.

It’s silent again, and Neji focuses on the rising of the new days sun peeking through the trees. He can see the blood decorating the palms of his hands easier now, see the dirt covering him like a second skin and the patches of drying blood his feet left behind.

Even if runs now, without getting his injuries treated he’s going to leave a trail, never mind the risk of infection.

Neji sighs, and looks back at the masked man.

“Maybe we can help each other out,” He says carefully, hyper aware of the stare the man now levels him with.

“I need to go to Lady Hinata. She should be somewhere west of the Kingdom, probably hiding in a small village until I can find her. We plan on taking back the castle from Akatsuki with whoever else managed to escape.” Neji pauses. “Help me get to her and when we storm the castle we’ll create a clear path for you to get to Akatsuki’s leader.”

The man gives a contemplative hm, and Neji calls upon all his discipline not to fidget under his gaze.

“Alright,” he drawls, and Neji can’t help the sigh of relieve. “But first we’re going to pick up a few friends of mine. And get you some shoes.” He gives a considering pause, and Neji knows he’s not mistaken at the sight of mischief twinkling his eyes nor the leer that’s visible through the mask.

“Maybe you’d appreciate some men's clothing as well. I wouldn’t mind helping you out of that dress, either, Milord.”

Neji feels entirely justified when he slams his foot into the guy's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You were suppose to be scouting, Kakashi, what the hell?”
> 
> “Maa, it's not my fault a cute little damsel in distress needed me to save him.”

If someone had asked Kiba if he would lay his life down for his princess, the answer would be an obvious  _ yes _ . 

As it was, he rolls to the side with a snarl to avoid the blade baring down on him. Feeling, rather than seeing, Shino slides behind him to him stop the next blow and Kiba whirls to cover his partner's back.

He can see Akamaru shadowing Hinata a little to their left, see the way she clumsily picks up a sword with half forgotten memories of neji’s sword fighting lessons from when they were children. 

She's rusty, but with Akamaru watching her back she can more than hold her own against her opponent.

There's a shout, and Kiba traps a curse in his throat as he meets Shino’s eyes. They both know they're not going to win this fight if it drags on any longer than it already has--knows that eventually one of them is going to slip up.

The four had managed to make it out of castle and into the woods, but they weren’t fast enough and they got caught. The guards hadn't recognized hinata at first, simply thought them to be runaway servants and guards.

But Neji had gotten caught a moment too soon, because  _ how else would they have known _ , and the news spread far enough for Akatsuki to send more out in search of her and alert the group stalling them.

So here they are, fighting more and more Akatsuki as they try to get Hinata to safely.

Kiba doesn't bother keeping silent this time, snarling and swearing. He turns to Hinata and--

She's already looking at him, eyes fearful but full of a fiery determination that makes him smile.

She’ll make a good queen, he thinks.

“You need to go,” he says, ignoring the stubborn slant to her mouth. “Take Akamaru and run.”

He can already see the refusal forming on her tongue, but he leaves the approaching enemies to Shino and closed the distance between them. He easy lifts her, placing her on Akamaru’s back despite her protest. Kiba can't help but grin at her though as he catches his hand in hers.

“It’ll be alright,” he promises quietly. “We’ll be right behind you.”

He watches as Hinata clicks her jaw shut, shooting a look to Shino. She must see something in him because she just sighs and tips her head, tightening her hand around her stolen sword and burying the other into Akamaru’s fur. 

“Good luck,” Hinata offers, the faintest tip to her lips that's much too grim to be a smile.

Kiba gives her and Akamaru one last smile--ignoring the whimper his partner gives as he turns his back and readies his blade.

(He doesn't watch them go, only settling back at Shino’s side and watching the approaching Akatsuki with a reckless sort of wildness in his eyes.

The Inuzuka have always been more canine than man. A side effect of being bonded to magical wolves for so long as his mother told him.)

  
  


Hinata looks back.

She can't help but get one last glance that them; for all they are her guards, her protectors, they’re her friends as well, even if she can only admit it in the privacy of her own head.

Hinata still remembers the day she was introduced to the children of the heads of the Abutame and Inuzuka family. They’re parents were her father's Knights, his personal guards, and their children would be Hinatas, they told her.

Their entire existence is to protect her, but the knowledge that they live and die for her never did sit well with the Princess.

Hinata can feel Akamaru give out a low whine, equally if not more worried for his partner. Hinata sinks her teeth into her lip, tightening her hold on the dog and hiding her face in his neck.

“They’ll be alright,” she whispers, whether to reassure herself or Akamaru she’s not sure. 

She only gives herself a second to let her worry for her guards and cousin weigh her down before she lifts her head, a sort of wary determination in her eyes.

Hinata refuses to be weak anymore. When they retake the kingdom, there's no  _ if _ about it, she’s going to be leading them to victory.

She's going to show them she deserves the title of Queen.

It gives her the strength to put her faith in her guards-- _ in Neji-- _ to find her and stand beside her as they fight for their home.

She refuses to consider failure.

(Hinata remembers secret lessons, bandages hiding bloody fingers as she stands before her father.  _ You are a princess,  _ he told her,  _ you don't fight. You are the one being protected. _

She draws her shoulders back and clutched her stolen sword.

No, she will be the one fighting this time.)

  
  


“Is this really necessary?”

“Of course. We don't want to injure your feet anymore than they already are, do we?”

Neji traps a sigh between his teeth, clutching almost harshly at the man's-- _ Kakashi, he told him _ \-- shoulders from where he's perched on his back.

They’d spent a good ten minutes bickering after the initial agreement until Kakashi got tired of it and threw him over his shoulder.

Literally. 

After a lot of sputtering and death threats made by Neji, he’s finally switched his hold to place Neji on his back, but not after Neji had tried to bite him for suggesting  _ princess style. _

“We're almost there,” Kakashi says, then adds, “don't get your dress all in a twist, princess.”

Neji snarls, getting his hands in hair and  _ yanking. _

Kakashi’s laugh let's cut off with a sharp noise, and he nearly drops Neji as he misses a step. The dogs walking beside them pay them no mind, continuing.

“Watch it,” Kakashi warns, settling his grip on Neji’s thighs. “I don't care if you’re a hair puller but at least wait till we get you fixed up first--and preferably until we find a bed.”

Neji hisses, doing a fantastic impression of an offended cat as he gives the hair in his fist one last warning yank before sliding his hands back down to Kakashi’s shoulders.

“Shut up,” he snarls, all bared teeth and embarrassed flush.

Kakashi hums, and Neji doesn't have to be facing him to know he's smirking like the bastard he’s come to find him as.

Neji snarls again, quietly to himself, and turns until he’s watching the back of Bull.

He’s the biggest of Kakashi’s dogs, the one who initially saved him from Akatsuki, and Neji is included to like him more than anyone else. Especially Kakashi.

“Boss,” Pakkun calls, tilting his head back. “We're getting close, I'll go ahead and alert them that we’ve got a guest.”

Kakashi nods, and Pakkun darts forward and leaves them behind.

It's quiet for a moment, save the leaves crunching under their feet and Neji shifts slightly.

“Who exactly,” He begins. “Are your  _ friends?” _

“You’ll be meeting them soon,” is what Kakashi says, though pauses and adds. “We’ve banded together with the mutual goal of taking down Akatsuki. I’m sure you’ll like them.”

“If they're anything like you I can already say I won't.”

Kakashi snorts, turning his head enough to look back at Neji. He’s winks, grin obvious in his voice as he says, “You say that now but I guarantee I'll be sweeping you off your feet so fast you won't even know it till you hit the ground.”

Neji actually laughs at that, shaking his head and fighting the small curve of his lips.

“Wanna bet,” he snarks, dryly.

“If I win you kiss me, and if you win I owe you a kiss.”

“I wouldn't kiss you even if my life depended on it.”

“Ouch,” Kakashi drawled, turning back right before another man drops down from one of the trees. A thin piece of metal gleams from where it's wedged between the new man's teeth, brown hair tied back with a bandana as he inclines his head.

“Kakashi,” he greets, “Who’s your friend?”

“Genma, what, no how are you?”

Genma rolls his eyes and pointedly raises a brow.

Neji isn't sure he’s entirely comfortable announcing himself as Neji Hyuuga, ward to King Hiashi but pretending to be Hinata so she can escape and tossing his identity the moments it's unconventional to him doesn't sit right.

So he shoves at Kakashi’s shoulder, unbalancing him enough to let Neji drop to his feet. Neji nearly buckled under the weight of himself as he lands, grimacing at the pain, but catches hold of Kakashi’s elbow. he straightens.

“Neji,” he says simply, flickering his eyes between Genma and Kakashi. “We made a deal concerning Akatsuki.”

Genma straightens, eyeing Neji with more than a little amusement at the sight of the ruined dress and bare feet, but they’res still that wary edge to it. His teeth flash when he rolls the metal in his mouth to the other side, rolling his shoulders back with a sigh.

“Akatsuki, huh?” He muses, jerking a shoulder back. “Come on, then.”

Neji brushes past Kakashi, not sparing a backwards glance.

He can hear Kakashi give a quiet snort from where he's following, gaze burning in the back of his head. Genma falls into step with the masked man, and Neji catches the amused murmur he sends to Kakashi.

“You were suppose to be scouting, Kakashi, what the hell?”

“Maa, it's not my fault a cute little damsel in distress needed me to save him.”

Neji wants to turn around and  _ snarl _ but he keeps his eyes facing forwards and grits his teeth. He knows Kakashi  _ knows _ he heard him--knows it in the way he when he bristles at the remark Kakashi snorts with barely contained glee.

_ Asshole,  _ Neji snarls viciously, fingers twitching from his sides. What he wouldn't give to wrap them around his neck.

A weight settles over his shoulders, silver hair twining with his dark locks as Kakashi leans over to grin at him through his mask.

“We’ll go meet everyone in a bit, first you need medical attention.”

Neji wants to refuse just on the principle that Kakashi told him to, but the silver haired man apparently reads the intent to disagree because he continues cheerfully. 

“Don't make this hard for yourself, princess. I don't have a problem with carrying you again.”

Neji does snarl this time, jerking out from under Kakashi’s arm.

“Lead the way,” he grits.

Genma snorts from behind them, and Neji wouldn't find strangling him too now that he thinks about it. 

  
  


Akamaru crashes through the underbrush, paying no heed to the branches snagging on him and Hinata.

There's a shout from behind them, the whirl of an arrow hitting the tree to their left, and Hinata can't help the quiet swear she gives. The Akatsuki had sent Sasori and his magical puppets after her, It seems, and it's only by the skin of their teeth they’ve managed to stay two steps ahead of the Knight and his puppets.

Akamaru turns sharply to the left, almost throwing Hinata off as he leaps into a clearing. He takes two long bounds before launching himself at a low tree branch, bouncing off it and clearing the stream that travels through the center of the clearing.

Hinata can feel a snarl rumble from Akamaru, feel him panting as he slips past trees and tries to shake their pursuers off again.

She's not sure how long they’ve been running, but Akamaru is growing tired from the chase and she’s not sure how much longer they can outrun Sasori.

(Hinata carefully doesn't think about what has happened to Kiba and Shino if he’s found her so fast.)

Akamaru falters slightly, a single misstep, and Hinata knows they’re running out of time fast.

She sinks her teeth into her lip--sinks her hands further into Akamaru’s fur and thinks, a little recklessly, she would do anything for a little help.

And maybe the Gods hear her--or maybe it's just her luck because Akamaru clears another leap and breaks the tree’s edge to find a village.

One half of Hinata wants to pass the little village, doesn't want them to get caught up in this mess--but the practical part of her that sounds sounds suspiciously like Neji nudges her to find someone to hide her there,  _ to help. _

Hinata listens.

She urges Akamaru to stop, sliding down his side until she stands on her own feet and beckoning him to follow her.

He plants herself at her side, each step brushing up against her right leg as she slides back into the trees and skirts her way around the village.

They have maybe 10 minutes until Sasori is on them again, and the beginnings of a plan are forming in her mind.

Hinata waits till they reach the other side before stripping off her cloak, giving it to Akamaru and crouching down to look him in the eyes.

“Akamaru,” she begins quietly, “I want you to run.”

She can tell the dog wants to object, but she places a hand on his snout and tells him her plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy !! and feel free talk to me on tumblr @/kitsurama !!

**Author's Note:**

> this is the another installment of "phen got me to ship another one their rarepairs and i'm in hell," Stay tuned for more!
> 
> In actuality don't expect regular updates. I'll try to pump out a chapter every week or two, but don't take my word as gospel. I don't really know how long this is going to be, either. I completely blew the 10k i had planned for this out of the water lmao.


End file.
